1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a battery holder and electrical contact for a battery-powered portable apparatus, such as a camera or a tape cassette playback device. More particularly, the invention relates to a battery-containing apparatus wherein a conductive contact makes electrical connection with a power source battery in a chamber and biases the battery into the chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known battery-containing apparatus comprises a body portion defining a chamber having an opening for inserting at least one battery into the chamber; a door; mounting means supporting the door for pivotal movement relative to the chamber between a closed position for covering the opening and an open position for uncovering the opening and for translational movement relative to the chamber in the closed position between a latched position for securing the door closed and an unlatched position for allowing the door to be opened; and a contact carrier including an electrically conductive contact for making electrical connection with a corresponding contact of the battery.
Typically, the contact carrier is located on an inner face of the door to enable its conductive contact to make electrical connection with the corresponding contact of the battery when the door is closed. If, however, the door must be translated in its closed position to latch the door closed, the electrical connection between the two contacts may be broken or otherwise disturbed. This obviously is a shortcoming in prior art devices.